Field
The present invention is generally related to wireless networks and more specifically to devices, assemblies, and methods for mounting a wireless access point to a post.
Background
People are increasingly relying on network connectivity. For example, people rely on network connectivity to provide access email, the Internet, mobile applications, centralized databases, and information management systems. Accordingly, indoor and outdoor wireless networks are becoming increasingly important. Often the desired location, for example, parks, streets, buildings, and outdoor venues, in which these wireless networks are installed must be retro-fitted with the necessary network equipment. Unfortunately, the retro-fitted equipment is typically visually obtrusive and architecturally incongruent with the desired location.
Accordingly, there is need for devices, assemblies, and methods for mounting network equipment, for example, a wireless access point, at the desired location in a manner that attractively conceals the equipment to help prevent the network equipment from being an visual eyesore while also allowing the equipment to function properly.